


Lactose Intolerance

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Doctors, Fluff, M/M, Minor Illness, Phan - Freeform, Stomach Ache, protective! dan, sick! phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt: mostly fluffy fic about dan and phil being a bit concerned that something might be more serious with phil's stomachaches until he goes to the doctor. maybe dan convincing him to finally go? idk thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lactose Intolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this fic is written for the above prompt and yeah! I wanna introduce a new idea so read the END NOTES to see what it is! Hope you enjoy this! (btw, the title was insisted by my friend, so thank/blame her)xx

prompt: mostly fluffy fic about dan and phil being a bit concerned that something might be more serious with phil's stomachaches until he goes to the doctor. maybe dan convincing him to finally go? idk thanks!!

***  
"Dan!" Phil yelled from his place on the living room sofa, stretching out the 'a' sound in the word, pouting when he didn't come running straight away. He yelled again, stomach cramping painfully even with his legs tucked up to his chest, a position that he found usually helped. 

"What?" Dan hollered back, voice echoing from his room. 

"Help!" Phil called back, stomach twisting itself in knots now. He must've sounded urgent because next thing Phil knew, Dan was running in and skidding to a halt by his side, a worried look weighing down on his face. Phil reached out for him, bottom lip protruding out slightly, eyes puppy like, and who was Dan to say no to that. The brown haired boy crouched down and stroked back Phil's hair, kissing the exposed skin on his forehead where his fringe usually was.

"Is it your stomach again?" Dan questioned, voice laced thick with concern. Phil rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, trying to no avail to cover his wince as his abdomen contracted painfully once more. 

"Phil. I'm taking you to the doctors. End of." Dan stated, already standing up. Phil panicked and grabbed his waist, pulling the younger boy onto the sofa before rolling on top of him, fisting the material of his shirt, head laying over his heart beat.

"No. Stay. I don't like the doctors." Phil whined, pouting and pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek. Dan hesitated, clearly having an internal war over forcing him to go or giving in. He chose the latter like he usually did. 

"Fine. But if this happens again, I'm taking you straight away. It could be your appendix or something!" Dan reasoned, lightly stroking his cheek. Phil's eyes filled with worry, heart rate increasing. It could be his appendix but he really, really hated the doctors. He couldn't go. But what if he had to? No. He was fine. But what if-

"Hey! Hey, its okay! If it happens again we'll take you, okay babe?" Dan reassured, both picking up on his internal conflict and knowing that forcing Phil to go in his current state would be beyond pointless. Phil nodded and rested his head in the crook of Dan's neck, nuzzling into it and placing a gentle kiss to the bare skin. Dan rolled his eyes and carded his fingers through Phil's jet black hair, somehow not minding when it was Phil touching his neck, especially so innocently. 

***  
"Okay. Grab your coat. Now." Dan said, already wearing his jacket and in the process of shoving his feet into his shoes. This was by far the worst stomach pain Phil had had and Dan was really worrying now. Phil reluctantly shrugged on his coat, knowing there was no point arguing with Dan when he was so set on something like this. Besides, the stomach aches were starting to even worry him now, almost to the point where he wanted to go to the doctors. So Phil climbed into the taxi Dan had called over, silently looking out the window, trying to distract himself from the intense pain in his gut. What if Dan was right. What if it was something serious, something they'd left too late and it was gonna kill him. What if it was a tumour, or cancer or something. What if he- Once again he was cut off by Dan, this time taking his hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly and flashing him a reassuring grin. God, Phil loved him.

***  
"Mr Lester?" The doctor called, eyes scanning the waiting room full of people, eventually landing on the couple when Dan raised his hand and all but dragged Phil over, heart breaking slightly when the older boy went to burrow under his arm before realising where they were and stopping himself, instead looking down at his own hands.

"So, what's wrong, Phillip?" The doctor (Dr Harper as it read on his name tag) asked, already typing away on his keyboard in a manner that made Phil nervous. Dan nudged him lightly, urging him to go on and Phil took a deep breath.

"I've um- I've been having some stomach aches from time to time." He answered, eyes never leaving his fraying jeans, fingers picking at the little strands. 

"That's an understatement. He's been getting them every other day, sometimes even daily." Dan corrected, shooting Phil a disapproving look and the black haired boy just wanted to cry he was so scared as to what might be wrong with him. Dan, seeing this, thought to himself 'fuck it, it's a doctor's office' and took his boyfriend's hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. Phil looked at him with crystal blue eyes shining with tears, offering a watery smile in thanks. The doctor stopped typing for a minute to look back at Phil, noticing their clasped hands and choosing to not say anything.

"Phillip. It's important you tell the truth, alright? If you lie, I can't make an accurate diagnostic." Doctor Harper chided and Phil very much felt like he was a child being scolded for taking the last cookie. He nodded all the same and gripped Dan's hand tighter, using it as a kind of life line.

"How severe is the pain?" The doctor asked, once more returning to typing. Phil went to say 'mild' when Dan shot him a stern look, already knowing what he was thinking of saying and Phil corrected himself to;

"Quite severe."

"And is there a pattern with these stomach aches? Such as after eating or drinking something." The doctor questioned, turning to face him once more. Phil thought for a minute, pondering his answer before shaking his head. There was no pattern he could think of at least.

"It tends to be worse after he's eaten rich things. Like pizza or milkshakes." Dan informed the doctor and in that moment Phil wanted nothing more than to kiss Dan, to thank him, to just hug him because of course Dan would pick up on that. After all, the brown haired boy knew Phil probably better than he knew himself. Doctor Harper nodded and tapped at the keys again furiously, the loud clicking being the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"From the results you've given me, I don't think it's anything severe," the doctor told them and Phil's shoulders sagged in relief, "but, I would like to do a blood test to confirm." And just like that, Phil's blood ran cold.

***  
"Dan. I can't. You know how much I hate needles!" Phil whined, burying further into Dan's neck, clinging to him like a koala cub. They were in a different waiting room now, a basically empty one and Phil had just stopped caring if people saw them (even though the only people in the room were either below six or over sixty and it was highly unlikely there were fans) and straddled Dan's lap, trembling against him. Dan did his best to comfort his shaking boyfriend but he knew Phil had to do this, for his own sake.

"Phillip Lester?" A nurse called, frowning sympathetically when she saw Phil's shaking form, still refusing to move off of Dan, resorting in the younger boy physically carrying him into the room.

"It won't hurt too bad. I promise." She reassured with a smile, her accent foreign, Australian, and strangely calming. Phil had now been placed in a chair, Dan standing to his side, running his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. The actual doctor conducting the test seemed nice and enough and all too familiar with Phil's fears as, as soon as the tourniquet was secured around his arm (painfully tight) and the numbing gel rubbed on, she inserted the needle before Phil could so much as take a breath. He blindly fumbled for Dan's hand with his arm that wasn't being used and Dan held on tight, pressing a kiss to Phil's cheek before remembering where they were and blushing a deep red, coughing slightly. The nurse cooed and shot him a grin, eyes understanding and trusting.

"And... Done!" The doctor announced, removing the needle and the tourniquet from Phil's arm and the older boy wanted to sob in relief. 

"We have our suspicions that you're lactose intolerant so avoid too much dairy but we'll get back to you with your results within a day or so. I can assure you it's nothing to worry about. You seem very healthy, Mr Lester." 

***  
"How you feeling, little lion?" Dan asked, standing over the older boy with the cup of tea that he'd asked for, Phil blushing scarlet at the nickname (although he secretly enjoyed it).

"Fine. My stomach doesn't hurt now I've stopped having so much dairy. I'm just happy that I can still have some milk." Phil answered, holding his arms out for a hug when Dan had set down the mug of tea. Rolling his eyes, Dan climbed onto the sofa, smiling lightly when Phil buried into him, clutching at the back of his shirt. 

"I'm just happy that it wasn't anything serious, Phil. You're lucky it's only because your lactose intolerant." Dan stated, tilting Phil's chin up so their eyes met. Phil nodded at his words and stretched up to place a gentle kiss to Dan's lips, sighing happily at the feeling. Dan grinned and pressed another quick kiss onto Phil's lips when the older boy pulled back before un-pausing the TV in the middle of an add break. Of course "Milkshake" by Kelis just happened to be playing as the backing music to a car ad and Phil groaned, turning back into Dan's chest before stating:

"The universe hates me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the idea I'm thinking of doing is kinda like being a prompt filler thing. So, if you want a prompt filled (one shots only for now x), just drop me a message and I'll see what I can do! I hope you enjoyed this! (it was really fun to write!)


End file.
